planetsidefandomcom-20200222-history
T1S Cycler
} |Align= } |Name = T1S Cycler |Image = T1S Cycler.png |Description = The T1S Cycler performs well at many ranges, attributing its adaptability due to its multiple fire modes. |Can Use = Combat Medic |Weapon Type = Assault Rifles |Empire = TR |Fire Rate = 698 |MaxDamage = 143/10 |MinDamage = 112/80 |Velocity = 580 |Reload Speed = 2.52s/3.65s |Ammunition = 40/240 |Hip Accuracy = 1.5/2/2/2.5/0.1 |Aim Accuracy = 0.1/0.2/0.1/0.3/0.05 |Range = Medium |Fire Modes = Automatic, 3x Burst, Semi-Automatic |Vertical Recoil = 0.3 |Horizontal Recoil = 0.225/0.225 |Recoil Angle = 0/0 |Recoil Bias = ← = → |Recoil Decrease = 18 |First Shot = 1.75 |Move Speed Multiplier = 0.5 |Headshot = 2 |Cert Cost = 650 |SC Cost = 499|Horizontal Tolerance = 0.5}} The T1S Cycler is a variant of the T1 Cycler. It is unlocked through purchase with Certification Points or Daybreak Cash. The T1S Cycler is the TR equivalent to the NC Gauss Rifle S and the VS Equinox VE2, as a variant of the standard issue assault rifle that gains access to a large variety of attachments and burst firing mode in exchange for small reductions in some statistics. The T1S Cycler gains access to, atop all other attachments available to the T1 Cycler, the S3 6x Scope, Compensator, Underbarrel Grenade Launcher, Underbarrel Smoke Launcher, Underbarrel Shotgun, Soft Point Ammunition and High Velocity Ammunition, giving it the largest selection of attachments in the Terran Republic assault rifle lineup. In exchange for this adaptability, the T1S Cycler has a decreased Fire Rate and increased Vertical Recoil. Damage Fall-off * 143 before 10 meters * 125 at 50 meters * 112 '''at '''80 meters Tips and Tricks The T1S Cycler finds its most use at medium range engagements, due to the lower fire rate and access to a burst fire mode contributing to an increased ability to stay on target. Using the rifle's large array of attachment will allow the Combat Medic to tailor the weapon's playstyle to his or his squad's needs. The T1S Cycler is designed to be more accurate at multiple ranges through its varied firing modes. Use the Switch Fire Group key (default is ) to switch between full-auto, burst, and semi-auto as needed. Adaptability Though it may be expensive to do so, it is advisable to invest in a large number of the T1S Cycler's attachments. The key to using this weapon to its full potential is through swapping out attachments often to suit the situation. If you will end up in close quarters, consider using an Underbarrel Shotgun or Laser Sight, combined with Soft Point Ammunition. For longer range engagements, attach a Forward Grip and load High Velocity Ammunition. The difference in the weapon's capability to take down targets will be noticeable. Group Play The T1S Cycler sacrifices potential time-to-kill speed in exchange for its ability to equip the attachments it can. Ensure you are not caught alone, even more so than normal as a Combat Medic, as you will be ill-equipped to reliably defend yourself at close range. Consider using a high damage sidearm, such as the NS-44 Commissioner, to try and help with close range defense, and position yourself carefully so that the enemy will struggle to land shots on you, rather than your team mates. Recommended Attachments Your attachment loadout should change based on your scenario, so ensure you have an Equipment Terminal or S-AMS Sunderer nearby to allow you to quickly change your loadout. For close-quarters engagements, use the RTA Reflex Sight with no barrel attachment, alongside a Laser Sight and Soft Point Ammunition. The Laser Sight can be substituted for an Underbarrel Shotgun to provide potential one-hit kills at extremely close range. To fight effectively at medium range, use the MH2 Reflex Sight with no barrel attachment, alongside an Underbarrel Grenade Launcher or Forward Grip. You can use either no ammo attachment, or Soft Point Ammunition to reasonably good effect at this range. For long range engagements, use the MH2 Reflex Sight or your choice between either 3.4x Scope. Equip a Compensator, Forward Grip, and High Velocity Ammunition, and ensure you make good use of your varied firing modes. Attachments Effectiveness Ribbons and Medals It is possible to get both Ribbons and Medals for using the T1S Cycler. Each Ribbon is a standard reward for achieving a set amount of kills with the T1S Cycler. Medals relate to how many overall kills you have with the T1S Cycler. Ribbons Medals History *February 2, 2017 Update **Damage from 143@10m-125@65m to 143@10m-112@80m Gallery TR-T1S Cycler SB.jpg|In game model. Category:Assault Rifles Category:Combat Medic